little miss impossible
by dontknowxdontcare
Summary: Castle becomes increasing frustrated with how far Beckett is pushing him away- does he push right back; or pull her close?
1. Chapter 1

Little miss impossible

Chapter one

summary: Castle becomes increasing frustrated with how far Beckett is pushing him away- does he push right back; or pull her close?

A/N: I just wrote this on my iPod emailed it to myself and spell checked it sorry if it sucks aha

my first fanfic- inspired by the little known song by Patent pending; my take on a row that could make or break them before they could even begin.

"Why be difficult? When you can be- little miss Impossible"

"Castle, go home." Her voice slightly coarser with fatigue but the words were fierce and unwavering.

"Beckett, go home." he countered in turn as the clock grazed 2am.

The odd uniform or detective that frequented the otherwise empty bullpen barely ever even so much as acknowledging the two huddled figures which combed through information periodically, sipped coffee heavily and every so often could be heard giggling lightly At something or other.

At first the sight brought intrigue about and fuelled the gossip mills around the water fountain for days, however, as the two began spending late night after late night huddled over a case file it became their normal-like many things.

"castle..." she chastised with a stern glare.

"I'm not going until you leave because I know you won't if I leave you here so either deal with it or go home." he matched her heated glare with his own yet his Seemed to shine with the concern that etched over his features.

"okay fine-" she conceded. avoiding his gaze expertly as she pulled on her coat and gathered up nessasairy papers she would need to analyse the case during the bound to be relentlessly restless night which lay ahead.

"good-" he smiled at her, handing her the keys she had been searching her pockets for (the ones which resigned as usual on her desk by his hand). "walk you out?" he offered shrugging on his own jacket.

He saw the hesitation in her eyes before she allowed herself to reply.

"no...no I'm good" before making a B line toward the elevator.

But castle would never give up that easy and if their relationship ended up being built on a foundation of pushed boundaries; then so be it.

Following on her tail without a second thought he fell into step with her immediately-after years of practice- with her.

Sliding into the elevator by her side he observed the way she purposely avoided his gaze once more and how she lifted a shaky hand to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"what time are you coming in tomorrow?" castle asked not even attempting to look into her eyes ( for her benefit he set his gaze fixed right in front of him).

"... As early as possible so you.. can... should... Lie in..." her voice audibly caught in her throat and she wished for him to ignore it or chalk it up to fatigue- he unfixed his gaze and turned to her; giving her that heated look that told her he knew all her secrets.

But he said nothing of it.

"I'll be fine. Alexis is over at Paige's studying this weekend and she won't be back till 6pm tomorrow so-" he paused until she raised her gaze to his in question " I'm all yours..." with a wink- perfectly timed as the elevator doors slid open on the ground floor and he stepped out in front of her to make his way through the main doors.

Detective Beckett faltered momentarily as a wave of love washed over her followed suit by a wave of fear and finally pain crashed down onto every inch of her tired skin upon realising that in fact no; he wasn't 'all hers'- and he never could be.

*************************************

"Laine that's not the point" detective Beckett all but whined to her friend, 6am, coffee in hand.

"No Kate the point is that you're crazy about him-"

"am not!" she protested in denial.

"Girl ima smack you" the ME drawled rolling her eyes for good measure.

"What?" Kate fidgeted.

"You lead the man on then you push him away... Sweetie you are hurting him and making him fall in love all at the same time and I know for a fact if you weren't crazy for him- we would not be having this conversation..." Kate met her eyes and spoke in a shaky defiant voice.

"We're. Just. Friends."  
>Laine raised an amused eyebrow.<p>

"For now..." she half teased.

***************************************

The words tormented her as she worked in silence reading and re reading each of the statements- ruling out minor differences and circling in red pen any conflicting statements.

'For now'.

Kate subconsciously curled in on herself slightly-protectively- bringing her arms closer to her and her knees raised slightly closer to her elbows; feet no longer on the ground.

"Good morning detective" rang a cheery voice opposite her that she had not registered was approaching.

Taking the coffee he was extending toward her she offered him a small indulgent smile of thanks before dropping her gaze back onto the document in her hand and asking for the time.

"Going on 7am- did you get ANY sleep last night?" his voice etched with concern.

She briefly considered telling him the truth but instead settled on a White lie.

"I had some... Yeah... You?" some implies longer than the 5 minutes she caught before her alarm blared at 5am.

A look of disbelief crossed his face as he noted the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"same" he said truthfully and this is when she noticed the matching dark circles around his own eyes- realising he'd seen right through her lie but did not outwardly call her out, instead he choice to wait her out.

As usual.

"Any leads on the Maxwell Lee-Harper case?" he changed the subject (much to her gratitude-breaking the thickening tension that had begun to build).

"No more than last night..." she all but sulked.

"How DO you shoot someone at close range in the middle of time square?!" his tone incredulous.

"He used a silencer?" she offered.

"Which would suggest; premeditation and malicious intent..." the slightly far away csi Miami look in his eye coaxed a smile onto her lips.

"I figured taking a gun out, in the middle of the day, for coffee suggests premeditation but okay-" she teased allowing a light chuckle to pass her lips.

"How do you know they were out for coffee?" He probed.

"Well for one they were outside a coffee shop- and two; harper had just drunk a large caramel latte from said coffee shop not 5 minutes before T.O.D. "

"good point- but if the shooter sat watching harper maybe- someone noticed?"

" And the coffee WAS more of a quiet hole in the wall than busy Starbucks- the kind of place that attracted regulars..."

" So a new face would stick out like a sore thumb..."

"maybe our killer was that sore thumb..."

Beckett's eyed grew wide with realisation (for the fact they may have just cracked this case wide open and how they had gravitated naturally toward one another throughout their theory building).

She pulled back; extending the distance between them from barley 4 inches- to almost 2 foot.

Holstering her Glock and taking a much needed mouthful of the creamy hot coffee (the that one castle had brought her obviously- outwardly ignoring the still hot coffee she poured herself only minutes before his arrived) she looked to castle pointedly Silently conveying to him that they were going asap.

Understanding immediately he stepped aside motioning with his arm in a chivalrous manor for her to ' lead the way'.

"maybe we can stop for breakfast?" he winked at her as she caught his gaze, unable to restrain the smile on her lips that fought for dominance over the steely 'Detective Beckett in action' expression she donned.

"maybe..." she spoke dryly trying to make up for the fact that she knew her eyes were betraying how she really felt and her lips were curled into an uncontrollable smile-

She must be insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_A/N_

_good news and bad news_

_bad news: I have always been dreadful at planning so you guys should be given a heads up that due to my lack of patience i have a mere rough idea of where to go with this I don't know how everyone else write but I just write so- much love to reviews and favourites and follows really seriously love balls for all of yall just pm me if you think im going off on one too much _

_good news: due to my aforementioned impatience I will most definitely updating regularly and when I do it will be because I am proud of my work so… anyway enough about me- see there's this chapter if you scroll down and its all like the one after chapter one which makes it chapter two and- are you still reading this!? Jeez yo! Scroll down already! Please? Pretty please with cherries and vodka! Не заставляйте меня сказать вам на русском языке!_

_я скучал и теперь им учить себя немного русский. что это?!_

"_Good morning again  
>From this cold, empty bed<br>Where I waste all my time  
>Just waiting here for you<em>

_Where I spend my nights regretting  
>Looking forward to<br>And setting up  
>To getting myself torn into two"<em>

Alexis POV

It was apparent as her father lay askew across his silk covered sheets, arm sprawled haphazardly across his sullen face- blocking out the distasteful early sun- that yesterday had not quite turned out as he had hoped was an epic. Understatement.

The defeat that emanated from his sloppy form could have brought her to tears, if she hadn't been so angry at the woman at the centre of his troubles.

Alexis edged toward him hesitantly, glancing at his clock that had landed 'itself' in the centre of the room.

"Daddy?" she watched as he attempted to pull herself up and away from his previous state of turmoil for benefit.

"What time is it pumpkin?" a slight stutter to his words. She allowed him the benefit of the doubt just this once and over looked his stumble.

"almost noon… are you not..?" unsure whether or not to ask the question that lay heavy in the air shouting through its silence enough already she looked on at him expectantly.

"Oh… they don't… need me today…" his eyes travelled toward the abandoned alarm clock as hers had done earlier, regret and embarrassment arose a slight blush up his neck and settled lightly upon his ears.

"I… I need to go but- I can stay if you want to do som-"

"No!-" He spoke a little too quickly, "I'm fine honest but maybe later I was thinking- we could break out that new set of laser blasters we bought last week?" he spoke with a hopeful gleam in his eye and a childlike drawl to the word 'blasters', that made it impossible for her to refuse.

"Oh I will make you feel pain old man- prepare to be a sore LOSER! She laughed dramatically as she retreated from his bed chambers.

"You are no match against me puny red!" he declared triumphantly- more like himself now than he has been all day.

He chuckled lightly as he heard the front door slam (carefully mind, he could tell-her being the responsible one in the family) a new found purpose to be 'okay' thanks to the daughter he knew he would be lost without…

And he held onto that…

**Castle\castle\castle\castle\casket\castle\castle\castle\castle**

KB POV

It was the right thing to do.

She feebly attempted to convince herself, sat sipping her not-quite-right coffee feeling less than herself.

As she flicked through the case file for the umpteenth it did not escape her, nor did escape her not-so-subtle audience, the way barely a minute or so would go by without her gaze drifting to the empty chair across from her.

She slipped her eyes to the corner of the screen and seeing that the time was edging toward 2pm.

Still no sign of him.

She didn't think he would listen to her… they had a bad day, sure, but surly he didn't think-

"Detective Beckett?" a timid teenage voice roused her from her deep thoughts.

"who's asking?" She spoke without looking toward the voice- once she did she saw a familiar bus boy from Remy's donning a to go cup of coffee and a brown paper bag with a receipt stapled to it. "oh I didn't-" she began.

"already paid for-" he said as he placed them on her desk he smiled before turning to leave as she stuttered;

"thanks… I didn't know- Remy's did delivery…"

"oh- we don't… there's a note in the bag…" with a knowing smirk.

Only one human being on this earth that she could think of would do this- and her musings were solidified as her eyes drifted over the soft cursive on the simple note that read;

"We may have had a hard day yesterday but may the gods aid my lunacy if I ever let you drink coffee a la battery acid in my absence-

P.S I know you won't eat properly unless you're told to so don't complain and EAT!

P.P.S Skittles and gummy bears don't count!

P.P.P.S I'm sorry…

Always,

Castle.

She indulged herself in a beaming smile- the only genuine smile she has allowed herself all day- raising her still perfectly burning hot coffee toward her lips with gratitude, she pulled her phone from where it resigned in her pocket and clicked his name.

It barley blared half a ring before he picked up.

"castle." In his best 'serious-cop-on-a-mission' voice he could swindle through his beaming lips at seeing her smiling face upon her caller id.

"Thanks…" she gave the same smile she would give him every morning whenever he arrived with her coffee- even though he couldn't see it (and she knew that he knew she were smiling this way too).

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-" they spoke in unison- both knowing all was forgiven, as the sound of their simultaneous laughter lightened the tense mood.

Esposito power walked over, Ryan in tow, waving a picture of a dishevelled young male around franticly.

"Look- I have to go, I think the boys have a lead. See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully and slightly nervous.

"Always." Was his light yet loaded reply before he hung up, the one which left her stuttering in its wake and stole her even breaths leaving in its place only shallow ones.

"what do we got?" she looked toward the two, openly smirking, detectives. "shut up." She chastised.

"we were only going to tell you that we think we found him…" Javi chuckled through his failed bluff.

"Sure you were…"she drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

**Castle\castle\castle\castle\casket\castle\castle\castle\castle**

RC POV

"VICTORY TO VULTAR!" he screamed dramatically laughing heartily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his daughter faux sobbed in defeat.

"ice cream?" his eyes danced as he switched from laser tag mode to 9-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush-mode.

"Sure!" Alexis chimed sweetly in reply.

As he made his way gathering the ingredients he turned to his daughter innocent question in his eyes;

"Where's the soy sauce?" her jaw fell slack- she really shouldn't be surprised yet-

"Not happening." She was definitely more his mother than his daughter in this relationship, but I guess the semantics don't apply to castles.

"Aww…" he pouted still smiling through his whines. Eyes gleaming as he spotted it, trying to casually reach for it he shot his hand innocently back to his side as it was swatted away by Alexis's disapproving hand. Shying from her stern gaze he instead reached for the chocolate sauce muttering 'fine we can be BORING'.

…

He has spent the past three years planning on winning her heart. Earning the right to shout to the world that he had earned the right to be in a certain Detectives heart (having been in Javier's and Kevin's bro-mance hearts since day one- it was obvious who he was talking about).

He soon learnt however… that it took more than just earning the right- he had to break down that damned wall that stood in his way. and the need to do so became increasingly urgent as he soon also found himself madly and inexplicitly in love with the woman in question.

She was so amazing, strong, beautiful, smart and- (he stopped and chastised himself for loosing track).

Friends… his thoughts paused in distaste and his features fell solemn from wistful.

He can do that. Sure. All he had to do was fall out of love with said aforementioned, amazing, strong, beautiful, smart woman (he really should be keeping himself in better check he mused).

that doesn't sound too hard does it? Oh god. He thought to himself;

'I'm screwed'.

A/NChapters will only get longer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

so… it's been a while… I think I'd like to continue this but I really am going to have to reread all of this and figure out what I want…. See a lot has changed.

I left high school- along with leaving any and all pre written chapters for any current or possible stories…

I came out as gay. That was fun aha

Went to college, dropped out of college, got a job, moved out, moved in with my girlfriend who is now sleeping soundly in bed next to me whilst I can't sleep at all ahh

So yeah if anyone has read this and thinks it's worth coming back to writing give me a sign!

Even if you think I'm terrible I'd like to know !

I just want to feel passionate about writing again like I used to be… thanks anyway and sorry for being so unreliable *cries*


End file.
